kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scarfy
Kirby's Dream Land]] (1992) |ability=Crash (only if Copy is used on it) |category=Regular Enemy }} Scarfy (also known as Scarfly) is an enemy character that appears in several games in the Kirby series. At first glance, Scarfy looks like an orange, floating, round ball, with a cute face, and pointy, cat-like ears-- but if Kirby tries to inhale Scarfy, it turns into a beige-colored, ghastly, one-eyed creature with fangs, and starts to chase after Kirby, exploding on contact (it will also explode if Kirby avoids it for a few seconds). Scarfy is vulnerable to all other attacks. In Kirby Super Star, Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, and Kirby Super Star Ultra, some Scarfies turn into their one-eyed forms while Kirby's back is turned on them, or when Kirby gets too close to them. Scarfy is one of the few Kirby series enemies that cannot be inhaled. However, using the Copy ability (from Kirby Super Star and its remake) on a Scarfy results in Kirby obtaining the Crash ability. In Kirby's Dream Land 3, they can be eaten if Kirby/Gooey is teamed up with Chuchu. In more recent games, Scarfies do not explode (in addition to Kirby being able to inhale them with Throw in Squeak Squad). In Canvas Curse, they are drawn as a painting in Paint Panic. Appearances * Kirby's Dream Land * Kirby's Pinball Land * Kirby's Adventure * Kirby's Dream Land 2 * Kirby Super Star * Kirby's Dream Land 3 * Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards * Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land * Kirby Air Ride * Kirby & the Amazing Mirror * Kirby Canvas Curse (cameo) * Kirby Squeak Squad * Kirby Super Star Ultra In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Dedede buys four Scarfies as pets in the episode Dedede's Pet Threat. But their Kirby-like appetites made Dedede bankrupt, so he released them. While in the wild, the Scarfies started eating animals, and were reproducing rapidly. The Scarfies then ate bones sent by NME at the same time as them that mutated them, giving them a second form - the Cyclops form. The original four became a small army overnight, that only Hammer Kirby could stop. Even then, Dedede was forced to keep the army of hungry Scarfies. Scarfies seem to be fond of Kirby's arm, since they keep biting into it. Scarfies are known to be relatives of Whiskers, since they both float in the air and are both known to be pets. Trivia *If Kirby guards to damage Scarfy, and times his inhale exactly right, Kirby will manage to actually inhale Scarfy and get the Crash ability. Artwork Image:Scarfy.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Image:Scarfy.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Image:Kar_scarfy.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Image:Kar_scarfytransform.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Gallery Image:Scarfy Kirby's Adventure.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Scarfy Kirby's Dream Land 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Image:ScarfyKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Scarfy Kirby's Dream Land 3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Image:Scarfy Kirby 64.png|''Kirby 64'' Image:Scarfy Kirby & the Amazing Mirror.gif|''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'' Image:ScarfyKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Category:Enemies Category:Anime Characters Category:Crash Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2